


Что бы ни случилось, я не буду об этом жалеть

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то стыдно, что лидер джуниоров до сих пор никого не целовал. Рё поможет Ямапи с этой проблемой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что бы ни случилось, я не буду об этом жалеть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Won't Regret It Even If](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12216) by mousapelli. 



> Спасибо hanael за бетинг.

\- Не было такого, - издевается Ямапи, но, когда Рё не сдаётся и продолжает выглядеть самодовольным, он тяжело вздыхает. - Ладно, отлично. И кого ты поцеловал?

\- Се~крет! - нараспев произносит Рё, а затем запихивает горсть чипсов в рот и начинает довольно хрустеть. Они сидят на полу спальни Ямапи, между ними лежит Potato этого месяца, но изначальная нить разговора (кто из них выглядит большим засранцем на их совместной фотографии) уже потеряна.  
Ямапи не выглядит убеждённым.

\- Это секрет, потому что ты всё это выдумал! Ни с кем ты не целовался.

\- Ты опять путаешь меня с собой, - говорит Рё, посыпая Ямапи крошками, на что тот недовольно хмурится, потому что Рё прекрасно знает, что мама Ямапи обязательно наорёт на него и заставит пылесосить ковёр. А также потому, что это как-то стыдно, то, что лидер джуниоров до сих пор ни с кем и не целовался.

 

\- Ну хорошо, - говорит Ямапи после того, как они молча пялятся друг на друга ещё целую минуту. - Я всё ещё не признаю, что ты уже действительно кого-то целовал, но я хочу знать все подробности этого выдуманного происшествия.

\- Позволь мне обрисовать тебе обстановку, - немедленно начинает свой рассказ Рё, стряхивая соль с рук и садясь на колени. - На мне моя полосатая Осаканская рубашка и мои счастливые красные сникерсы, и мы только что вышли из кинотеатра, и неожиданно я осознаю, что это тот самый момент, и, а, Ямашита, тебе не кажется, что поцелуи в день рождения - самые романтичные?

\- Твой день рождения в ноябре, - сердито хмурится Ямапи, тыкая Рё в колено как раз там, где заканчиваются его шорты.

\- Итак, наши глаза встречаются, - продолжает Рё, наклоняясь ближе к Ямапи, - наши сердца тяжело стучат, мы хватаемся за руки...

\- Прекрати, - говорит Ямапи, пытаясь отстраниться, но Рё наклоняется ещё ближе, и вдруг его руки оказываются на коленях Ямапи. Ямапи не может оторвать взгляда от глаз Рё, тёмных, полуприкрытых, или от изгиба его рта, так что, когда Рё заговаривает снова, он так близко, что Ямапи практически может почувствовать на вкус теплое поддразнивание в его словах.

\- Наши губы практически соприкасаются, - шепчет Рё, - а потом Джин и говорит...

 

Ямапи издаёт возглас животного ужаса и нападает на Рё, бьёт его достаточно сильно, чтобы тот упал на спину, Ямапи взбирается сверху, выкрикивает дикие угрозы и пытается придушить. Они переворачивают миску с чипсами и с хрустом вдавливают большую их часть в ковёр, а потом Рё переворачивается и пытается придушить Ямапи в ответ.

\- Ничего у тебя не получится! - кричит Ямапи. - Да ты меня в два раза меньше! 

Что, разумеется, бесит Рё ещё больше, и они не перестают драться до тех пор, пока мама Ямапи не врывается в дверь и не угрожает, что, если кто-нибудь получит фигнал под глазом, их сошлют в Нагою.

\- Но в Нагое ведь нет джуниоров, - ворчит Рё, когда они расцепляются и пытаются привести одежду в порядок. Рё чихает, потому что у него чипсовая крошка в носу.

\- Мне кажется, именно это она и имела в виду, идиот, - огрызается Ямапи, и никто из них не произносит ни слова ещё несколько минут, пока они поднимают самые большие крошки с ковра и собирают их обратно в миску.

\- Эй, - в конце концов, не выдерживает Ямапи, но потом он замолкает.

\- Что? - спрашивает Рё, сдувая пыль с чипсины, прежде чем отправить её в рот.

\- Ты действительно... - Ямапи играет со швом на своих джинсах. - Джин?

\- Говорил я тебе, что поцелуи на день рождение - это романтично, - хитро ухмыляется Рё, потом замечает пустой взгляд Ямапи, и это вынуждает его признаться. - Та часть, где он ударил меня, не столь романтична.

\- Я так и знал! - восклицает Ямапи, не уверенный, отчего в животе у него всё скрутило от странной смеси победы и разочарования. - Потому что Джину нравятся девочки. Очень.

\- Ну разумеется, - Рё пожимает плечами. - Кому нет? Но лучшие друзья - это совсем другое дело.

\- Они... правда? - моргает Ямапи.

\- Ммхмм, - рот Рё набит чипсами, он проглатывает их, опять отряхивает руки, затем подползает, чтобы закинуть ногу на ноги Ямапи, а следующее, что Ямапи осознает, это то, что Рё сидит практически у него на коленях, его руки - у Ямапи на плечах, и он отбрасывает волосы с глаз.

\- Я покажу.

Ямапи понятия не имеет, что ему делать, когда губы Рё слегка касаются его, теплые и мокрые и острые от соли, и всё, о чём Ямапи может думать, это то, как Рё делал это с Джином. Он резко вцепляется руками в майку у Рё на спине. 

\- Прекрати думать о Джине, - ворчит Рё, его рот совсем рядом, и у Ямапи отвисает челюсть, но это даже хорошо, потому что язык Рё вскользь дотрагивается до его языка, и из головы у Ямапи напрочь вылетают все мысли, кроме мыслей о руке Рё в его волосах и о том, как кожа Ямапи горит в тех местах, где тело Рё дотрагивается до его тела.

 

В конце концов, Рё отрывается от него, слезает с его колен и возвращается к чипсам и журналу, как будто ничего странного не произошло. Ямапи сидит на месте, рукой пытаясь пригладить волосы.

\- Хорошо, что у тебя есть ещё немного времени попрактиковаться перед моим днём рождением, - заявляет Рё, переворачивая страницу. - Ты должен попросить Аканиши. Ему тоже нужна практика.

\- ЭЙ! - Джин врывается в спальню Ямапи. Пинком он закрывает дверь и бухается на пол между Ямапи и Рё. - У тебя хватило наглости сексуально домогаться меня в моё собственное день рождения, а теперь ты ещё и ставишь под сомнение моё умение целоваться, и, кстати, почему эти чипсы все в пыли?

Ямапи ещё не отошёл от сердечного приступа, который случился с ним секунду назад, когда он подумал, что Джин - это его мама и что его поймали целующимся с одним из его лучших друзей. Так что он молчит.

Рё переворачивает ещё одну страницу.

\- Вы оба сосёте, - говорит он. – Только, наверное, это улучшило бы ваши навыки, так что, наверное, вы не сосёте. 

Ямапи приходит в себя как раз вовремя, чтобы закричать.

\- А ВОТ И НЕТ!

Как раз в то время, когда Джин громко возражает:

\- МОЯ ТЕХНИКА ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНА!

И они кричат друг на друга ещё несколько секунд, всё больше и больше заводясь, в то время, как Рё не отвечает.

\- Есть лишь один способ решить этот конфликт, - в конце концов говорит он, а Джин с Ямапи замолкают и смотрят на него, Джин обеими руками вцепился к майку Ямапи, а пальцы Ямапи слишком близко подобрались к ключицам Джина. Рё ждёт секунду, чтобы полностью завладеть их вниманием, а потом объявляет. - Битва поцелуев.

Разумеется, они сразу же на это клюют. Рё продолжает читать журнал, улыбаясь себе под нос, пока два его лучших друга постигают, чем лучшие друзья отличаются от всех остальных.

Гораздо дольше до Ямапи и Джина доходит, что Рё украл у них обоих их первые поцелуи, и они набрасываются на него вдвоём, чтобы совершить возмездие.

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле это первый поцелуй из [26 Birthday Kisses](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/456363.html) феста, устроенного mousapelli.


End file.
